You Don't Understand
by SunsetsAndStars
Summary: Troy's blanking Gabriella, and breaking her heart in doing so. She feels it's the end of the relationship but little does she know it's only the beginning. TxG Oneshot.


G's POV

**A/N So I'm recovering from writers block so decided I'd post**** this one shot to celebrate. Maybe if this goes well I'll come back from hiatus ? Thanks for all the support xx**

* * *

**G's POV**

"Troy, we need a word NOW!" I told him.

It had gotten too far, too hurtful, and I couldn't cope. Him consistently ignoring me, rejecting my calls, not texting back.

"Ooh someone's in trouble," laughed Chad.

Everyone joined in, including Troy and I stood there, on my own, my heart shattering into millions of pieces.

"Troy!" I said holding my tears back.

He turned to Jason, stole the ball and they started messing around.

I turned on my heels, with a mixture of heartbreak and anger, and walked out down the corridor.

**No Ones POV**

The group, now minus one, carried on laughing and joking in the school hallway unaware that Gabriella was no longer with them. This soon changed when Sharpay turned around to find that Gabriella had gone.

"Guys! Where's Gabi?"

**G's POV**

As soon as I'd gotten out of the corridor, I ran, tears spilling down my cheeks. I loved him and yet he didn't love me back. I gave my everything and put it into our relationship and in return I got heartbreak back. I guess that's what you get for dating the school's superstar. I thought he was different. I obviously thought wrong.

I kept running not being able to take the humiliation he had just served me. I ended up on the field. I sat down and looked in the far distance. I kept crying, occasionally getting quieter and then louder once more.

"Gabs,"

He actually seemed concerned. Pfft what a joke. I couldn't let him see me like this. I didn't want him knowing that he had broken my barriers, gotten through. I quickly wiped away my tears and stayed facing away.

He sat down next to me and placed his hand under my chin. I melted at his touch and mentally scolded myself for being so weak.

"Troy go away. I'm not in the mood"

"Look, Gabi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start messing with Jason"

"See, this is why we can't go on. You're just so clueless. Its not that you were messing with Jason, it's you, you've changed recently and it's happened so quickly."

"What…What do you mean?"

"I mean Troy the fact that you've completely blown me out this past week and yet there's no explanation… no nothing."

"Gabs I can explain"

"It's too late Troy, it's over"

**No Ones POV**

"What? Its over? Why?" yelped Chad.

"She said I'd been ignoring her"

"Did you tell her why?"

"No I was about too, 'cos id realised how immature I've been but she ran off crying."

"Dude, you have to tell her!"

"I know, but how? She hates me now"

"I don't know but hey, your Troy Bolton, you'll find a way"

"Wow," Troy muttered, "That really helps."

The two of them started to make their way to their English class, both unable to believe what had just happened.

* * *

Gabriella sat, slumped on Taylor's left shoulder, on the toilet floor, crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe that she'd thrown him away. That it had got to that point. The bell rang and Taylor stood on her feet and faced her best friend.

"Come on Gabs," she said, "Its English, your favourite."

"I- Troy- Can't"

"Gabriella Montez, are you telling me you are going to skip class?"

Gabriella sat there, in silence, tears pouring down her face. Taylor decided to join her and sat back down, giving Gabi a hug in the process.

"Well aren't we rebels!" chuckled Taylor, trying to lighten the mood.

"Tay I just love him so much…and all he thinks about is basketball," Gabriella sobbed, "It's been four months and I really thought it'd last longer than this, _I thought it'd last forever_," she continued mumbling the last part.

"You're a sucker for romance Gabs, that's your problem. He's a teenage boy, he doesn't know how to interact with his feelings."

"But he does, and everyone knows it" stated Gabriella, "It's only changed this past week… WEEK!! How can something happen so quickly?"

"Are you sure he's not just having an off week?" asked Taylor.

"NO! I can feel it, the 'novelty' has worn off," she replied breaking into floods of tears.

Taylor wrapped her arm around her and tried her best to comfort her but nothing seemed to work.

The hour passed quite quickly and soon enough the bell, signalling lunch, rung.

Gabriella cried that she wanted to stay in the toilets but Taylor had had enough and dragged her best friend to the canteen.

"Gabs you need to eat, and it wouldn't do you harm to face him, talk about it!"

"Tay its WAY too soon, I actually physically can't, my legs wont carry me."

"Gabriella, there is no way on God's Earth that you are not walking into the canteen with me. Got it? Good! Now let's go!"

The canteen was, as usual, full of noise. Students laughing, talking, food being eaten, you know, the usual stuff.

The gang were at their normal table in their places. Troy wasn't eating but just sitting there, playing with his food. He had gone a sickly white and his eyes kept welling up, about to show off the tears that hid behind them.

He was completely oblivious to his surroundings until he caught something, or rather someone, in the corner of his eye.

Gabriella.

She took her seat next to him, and kept looking down, not daring to make eye contact.

He also looked down, still playing with his food.

Thud!

He felt someone kick his leg and he looked across the table to find his best friend, Chad Danforth, hinting for him to make the first move.

As he turned to face her, he felt pain in his heart, he needed to win her back, talk to her, explain.

"Gabs- we- look- well the thing -Gabs we really need to talk." he stuttered, "Do you want to take a walk."

"NO. I mean no thank you, I'm okay here."

Troy was about to cry when Taylor stepped in.

"Gabby, go will you? Thanks!"

Everyone gasped at Taylors tone but knew her plan. Gabby stood up and started to walk, Troy following quickly behind.

They walked up the stairs, to their special place.

"What do you want Troy? To break my heart more? Well go for it. Tell me I meant nothing. That I was the worst kisser, that I was just something to take up time. I don't care, I'm over it."

"I love you."

"What?" Her voice was quiet, unable to believe it.

"I said, I love you,' he replied, moving closer to her cupping her chin in his hand, 'that's what I realised this past week, but I'm a stupid teenage boy and didn't know how to cope so I cut you off. I'm sorry. But its true- I love you."

"I love you too." Gabriella replied, and they shared the sweetest of kisses ever known to man kind.

**A/N Wow, cheesy ending, but I was struggling, so apologies! Review maybe ? Tell me how I can improve ?**


End file.
